


Enchanted [sequel to Spellbound]

by itschaosupthere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Sequel, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Kihyun's special ritual worked exactly as planned. All that's left to do is tell Hoseok what it was all for.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Enchanted [sequel to Spellbound]

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been over a month and a half since I last posted O.O and maybe I'm coming back with the least anticipated sequel for any of my kinktober fics XD but it's Christmassy so at least I have a good reason for it!  
> I suppose this could stand alone as a fic but I'd recommend reading the first part beforehand, plus this addition quite short.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261278  
> I promise I'll be back with much longer, much more requested fics in the new year :)

A week after their spooky trip away, Hoseok and Kihyun found themselves at a Christmas market, one that was a little more witchy than the average. Kihyun was going around with his bag half full already, collecting bits and bobs for his spell cupboard and surreptitiously purchasing items for Hoseok’s Christmas presents. The latter was having a hard time deciding on what to buy while he gazed in awe at everything in the small wooden huts, entranced by crystals, dazzled by tree ornaments, and thoroughly enraptured by the nutcracker toy set. He seemed childlike in his uninhibited glee, which Kihyun always found endearing.

“Do you want to get something to drink? There’s a hot chocolate stand over there.” He pointed down the rows of huts to a larger one emanating a delicious scent.

Hoseok’s eyes lit up immediately. “Yeah, let’s go!” He hurried down the path, Kihyun grinning as he chased after him.

They both got a hot chocolate and found a bench to sit while they drank, not only enjoying the taste but the warmth as well on such a chilly day. There were traces of the light dusting of snow that had fallen in the night, though most of it had melted now. However, with the temperature dropping like it was, it surely couldn’t be long before the clouds really made a go of it. The market would truly come to life if the place was blanketed in a winter wonderland of snow. Kihyun looked wistfully up at the darkening sky, seeing the heavy grey clouds. It would be night-time soon and he wondered how much longer he could put off the conversation he wanted to have with Hoseok. He’d scheduled this outing to do just that, but his silly nerves were getting the better of him.

“Here.” Hoseok unravelled a napkin and gently swiped the chocolate that had smeared at the corner of Kihyun’s mouth. Then he kissed it just to be sure.

Kihyun chuckled at him. “Smooth.”

Hoseok grinned. He took their empty cups and threw them into the recycling bin then asked if they could go look at another hut selling wooden toys. This one had a train set. Kihyun’s heart swelled with fondness as he caught sight of Hoseok’s entire face following the train run around the track and the little twinkle in his eye every time it puffed tiny clouds of steam. He hoped Hoseok never lost his innocent wonder, it showed off how pure and kind he was in the best ways.

“Wouldn’t it look cool set up around the base of the tree?” Hoseok suggested with enthusiasm.

“It would,” Kihyun agreed. “But it’s… 25,000 won?!” His eyes doubled in size as he reread the price tag.

Hoseok laughed. “Let’s go before you fall over.” He steered Kihyun away, who _was_ actually feeling a little woozy though he doubted it was because of the expensive toy.

They moved on to a larger cabin that was decorated like Santa’s grotto and resisted the temptation to buy even more Christmas decorations since their small house was already verging on ostentatious with the amount Hoseok had put up. Kihyun hadn’t been able to talk him out of putting the light-up sleigh on the roof and still cringed every time he pulled up after work and saw the gaudy LEDs blinking down at him. He’d managed to put his own personal touch on everything else, of course, making sure that everything was a lot less tacky-Santa-day and a lot more yuletide.

As they stepped out of the cabin and dawdled down towards yet another candle hut where Kihyun was sure to end up buying something if he stayed long enough, he saw how the sky was completely dark now and checked his watch.

“Huh, it’s nearly six o’clock.” He remarked, now understanding why he was getting so hungry.

“You want to start heading home?” Hoseok asked, his hand on the small of Kihyun’s back and rubbing up and down slightly.

Kihyun subconsciously curled further towards him. He thought about his plan for how he’d wanted this afternoon to go, how he still hadn’t brought up the conversation he wanted to have… but would it really be so terrible to do it when they got home? In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he decided that he’d actually prefer that.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He took Hoseok’s gloved hand in his and led the way back to their car.

-

It was snowing by the time they got home and parked up on the driveway. The flakes were big and slow to fall, cascading lackadaisically onto the earth. Kihyun laughed as he caught sight of Hoseok sticking out his tongue and catching a snowflake. They paused at the front door, watching the peaceful tumble of snow settle on their garden until it got too cold to stay outside.

Hoseok quickly scurried off to stoke the log burner while Kihyun went to put away his new purchases. He remarked to himself that he was going to need a bigger cupboard for all his spell paraphernalia at this rate. He tucked away some lesser used herbs and placed the new box of assorted tree barks in the space remaining. Before leaving his study, he picked up the piece of moonstone from his altar and felt the comforting shape of it in his palm. There were smooth sides as well as pointed edges that he ran his thumb along, calming his nerves with the repetitive motion. He wasn’t scared to have his conversation with Hoseok, just apprehensive.

As he was crossing the hallway, Hoseok ran out of the living room with a bundle in his arms claiming that he was “definitely not going to go and wrap something”. Kihyun snickered to himself and went into the kitchen instead, rummaging around for something he could snack on before they made dinner. He landed on the packet of plain digestives he’d started yesterday and began nibbling away, hoping his stomach would calm down.

Hoseok found him in the living room a little later on, flicking through films on the TV, a dusting of biscuit crumbs all over his person.

“Couldn’t wait til dinner?”

Kihyun brushed him off. “I’m still starving. Shall we make something and watch a movie?”

“Yeah sure.” Hoseok replied, though instead of going straight to the kitchen, he plonked himself down on the sofa beside Kihyun, tucking him in against his side like usual.

Kihyun stopped browsing films and snuggled up against him, dropping kisses onto his lips. “Love you.” He said, the words coming out automatically.

“Love you too.” Hoseok smiled, giving Kihyun a light tickle for being soppy.

Kihyun gazed into his eyes, searching them for something though he didn’t know what. Perhaps he wanted reassurance, encouragement, despite how Hoseok couldn’t possibly know what he was about to tell him. He didn’t get those things, but what he did find was love, and that was enough.

“I need to talk to you about something.” He murmured.

Hoseok abruptly went stiff, eyes flaring wide. “I really didn’t mean to eat all the gingerbread men! It just sort of… happened.”

“Not about that.” Kihyun said though chuckles. He sat up properly and faced Hoseok, taking hold of his hands. “Although, you’ll have to make some more.”

“With pleasure.” Hoseok grinned.

His beaming face gave Kihyun the boost of courage he needed though he still found himself hesitating a little in getting his next words out. “Do you remember last week, after the ritual, I said you’d have to wait and see what it was for?”

“Yes.” Hoseok nodded, giving Kihyun’s hands a little squeeze. “Do I get to find out now? Is it good?”

Kihyun sighed and smiled. “That depends, I guess.”

“Depends on what?”

“Well, err…” He blew out a shaky breath and held onto Hoseok for dear life. “How would you feel if I told you the ritual was to conceive a baby?”

Hoseok’s head cocked to one side, a puzzled look on his face. “What do you mean?”

Kihyun sighed again. “I… I’m pregnant, Hoseok.”

There was silence. Hoseok’s eyes blew wide once again and he gaped at Kihyun in disbelief. Kihyun took one hand and stroked the other boy’s cheek.

“Y-you… you’re…?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun nodded.

And suddenly, the floodgates opened. Tears streamed out of Hoseok’s eyes and he clutched onto Kihyun for stability while he sobbed and laughed at the same time.

“Please tell me these are happy tears.” Kihyun pleaded, feeling himself well up.

“Mmhm.” Hoseok managed to utter, still crying. He fell into the younger boy’s arms, holding onto him until he eventually calmed down enough to speak. “Happy tears. V-very happy.” His breath hitched residually as he looked back up into Kihyun’s eyes. “I can’t believe it. We’re really going to have a baby?”

“We really are.” Kihyun grinned.

But that just set Hoseok off crying again.

-

Hoseok only calmed down once he’d had something to eat. Kihyun even made him ramen, knowing there was nothing his favourite food couldn’t help. After they’d eaten, they remained at the kitchen table with images of a highchair sat with them in both their minds.

Kihyun was still riddled with nerves. Not about telling Hoseok the news now at least, it was the sudden comprehension that this was real now, his ritual really had worked and he really was pregnant. It was what he’d been dreaming about and planning for so long now, but he’d never imagined how daunting the prospect would be once it actually came to fruition.

“Do you think the baby will be magic like you?” Hoseok asked.

Kihyun’s hands subconsciously went down to his stomach and a small smile played about his lips. “Maybe. I hope so. Then there’ll be two of us to gang up on you.”

“Hey!”

They both laughed. Then Kihyun decided to voice his biggest worry. “I just want everything to go alright. Someone my mum knows did the ritual and got pregnant but he lost the baby because the enchantment wouldn’t hold.”

Hoseok got out of his seat and knelt before Kihyun, taking hold of his hands like earlier. “It’s going to be fine. You’re so powerful Ki, you can do anything.”

Kihyun smiled and sniffed as tears leaked from his eyes. “I know but I’ve never done _this_ before.”

Hoseok brushed his tears away. “I know I’m only human, but whatever it takes… I’ll help you with it. All of it.”

“Really?”

Hoseok pulled Kihyun up into his arms. “Of course. I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Kihyun mumbled into Hoseok’s shoulder, smearing tears and snot into his jumper.

“We can do this Ki. We’re going to have our baby.”

Kihyun could only nod, clutching onto Hoseok tighter, and finally feeling like he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that almost everyone guessed that this was where the first part of the fic was going so I hope you enjoyed <3  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
